Good Bye FBI
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate is in DC, Rick is in New York. They have not met face to face since Rick walked away after asking her to marry him and she could not give him an answer. The kept in touched thru friends and a very infrequent phone call. Suddenly a major event in DC turns their life up-side down.


Good Bye FBI

Kate is now a FBI agent in DC. Rick still lives in New York.

A major change happens that changes both their lives

?

** I**t was only twenty degrees, with a wind minus two (-2) chill factor degrees.

In the back seat of the SUV the rear window was open two inches so the warm breath of the Agent's did not freeze the front windows, and alert the people out side that they were people inside.

Kate was happy that Castle made her where the silk thermal underwear, and the heated socks. she felt like a fool as she went out the door. Rick sent them to her for Christmas. She now was so very happy she had them on. The fur-lined gloves and hand warmer made her so comfy she had to fight to stay awake.

Dave her partner was complaining about frozen fingers and asking why he ever transferred from Florida. He had sung this song for the last hour driving her crazy. She imagined what Castle would be saying and during to make the time pass. A soft smile came across her face.

"_What are you smiling about Beckett?"_

"_Just some good times back in New York."_

"_Beckett why did you ever come to work in DC?"_

"_You know Dave I been asking myself that question a lot the _

_last few weeks."_

"_This is not because of us is it?"_

"_Maybe,The reason I came to the FBI was for a task force, on major crimes, in the government. Now I'm sitting in a frozen car waiting for a pinhead to show himself. Just like a beat cop back in New York."_

"_Then why stay? Go back to New York, you still have a thing for that writer, right."_

"_Yes I still do have a thing for the "__**Writer man**__", He ask me to marry him and I was speechless and did not answer the question. He walked off and we have not spoken face to face, only thru other people, or on the phone."_

"_He ask you to marry him? A multi millionaire ask you to marry him and you chose to come to Washington. Beckett you are way off-center, if you have feelings for him go back and plead with him to take you back."_

"_You sound like my friend Lanie, she called me a fool."_

"_Beckett you are a good cop, but we are just higher paid than the ones back home. _

_The task force is going bust, too much political pressure to keep their secrets, and we will moved some place else next week. That why we are sitting in this frozen car when DC Metro car could do this. I have a friend who know what coming. Were marking time till they give us the axe."_

* * *

><p>In two weeks Dave's comment came true. When Kate walked into the office to see the Asst, Attorney General sitting in the section chief's office,Kate knew the was here.<p>

He had a stack of folder in his lap. Seeing Kate and the others come in, he got up and went to the head of the room.

"_Agents please take your seats. I have a lot to do, and little time to do it."_

The men and woman took seats with out an other sound.

"_To morrow the Attorney General will announce that the special task force on major crimes has run it course. _

_I have your files and new departments notices. Sit quiet I will see each one of you."_

The Assn. Attorney General and the Section Chief made the slow track around the room.

"_Beckett I can see the future, and your's is **not good**."_

"_Yes for once in the time since earth has been cool,__Dave are right."_

"_**Agent Beckett **__you have been with us a short time, but you have done good. You are going Memphis, TN to their drug, and vice unit. Do a good job._

_**Agent Martin **__you are going to Tampa, FL to their major crimes unit._

_**Agent Billings **__you are going to New York, NY. Major Crimes unit. Well that it thank you all you have a week paid free time to get your things in order."_

_They were shock at the sending of Billings, a Rookie Agent with just year in law enforcement to major crimes in Tampa. Equally shocked with Beckett's new job._

"_I hear Memphis has a growing drug problem . They have lost three agent undercover."_

"_Well Dave I hope some other one in this group is going to Memphis, and ware a skin-tight dress, I'm not going, I'm done with the FBI, and the Attorney General office. I like you all but I have been lie to enough for lifetime. _

_**Ha , Senior Agent Stark**__, you have any resignation forms on you?"_

"_Beckett you're not trying to quitting are you?" _

"_**Yes I am.** I worked vise as a newbie in the NYPD. I wore a skimpy dress, and had my privates squished and pinched, I'm not going to do it again. Bye DC hello some place warm."_

Kate flipped out her cell and pressed a number.

"_Hello long-lost beauty,"_

"_Castle if you still love me grab our travel bags we need to go some place warm. _

_When we are warm we need to talk. By the way the answer you walked away from was yes. The end statement was not yet. The answer if you are still interested is how soon."_

"_Kate are you kidding, did you hit your head? Who is this and what have you done to my Kate?"_

"_No Castle I finally realized I love you too much, and the hell with the job and my mother's killer. Also the unit being shut down and their thought I would like to go to Memphite in the winter. No f-ing way this girl is working the street in hillbilly land. _

_I'm going to marry my 'One and done', if he'll have me. I'll see you at your house in four hours, book the trip now, if you love me still."_

"_Yes I still love you and always will. As we speak I'm booking a trip to somewhere warm. Kate I love you, so much, but please don't take so long to answer my questions."_

Looking very upset Senior Agent Stark cane right up in her face, as soon as she closed her phone.

"_**Beckett you can't quit the FBI.**__ You signed a contract with the AG Office."_

"_Well you did not read the addition to that contract that said if the Task force disbanded in **under** **TWO** (2) years I can quit with no recourse from the FBI, or the Attorney General. It been only eighteen months (18__**m**__) So I quit Sir."_

Stark's face turned red then purple, then he walked away.

He and the Assn Attorney General left in a huff. Turning to her team leader, and supervisor.

"_Rachel I love working with you and the team, but I'm too old for a tart. Here is my gun and badge, sent the paper to the loft. I'll sign them as quick as I can."_

"_Bye Kate I'll miss you and your goofy sidekick"_

"_I'll miss you too."_

The two of them hug, and a small tear shed by both.

Two weeks later Kate and Rick were sitting on beach chair in Bermuda, drinking drinks with umbrellas in them.

"Rick I was going to quit six months ago when I called you. I did not because you said you needed time to think about forgiving me. Times up Rick, I'll never love another man. It your decision to forgive me or forget me."

"How can I forget the woman I'm going to marry."

"When are you marring this woman you can't forget?"

"January 1 next year. Three hundred day from today, if she will say yes to this."

Rick turned to her dropper down on one knee and held up the ring she had not given an answer to the last time in the park.

"Yes this fool will marry you for ever, Richard Edgar Castle."


End file.
